


Never Forget Your Skates, Kids

by spookybearbearhelldream



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybearbearhelldream/pseuds/spookybearbearhelldream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelly Marsh and Kevin McCormick have known each other for a long time, but it wasn't until they both found their tickets out of South Park, CO that they really connected. </p><p>Currently a one-shot, but I plan to include more related stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget Your Skates, Kids

It was not unusual by any means to see Shelly Marsh at a party. While not a particularly pleasant preteen, by the time her seventeenth birthday came and went she had, as her mother put it, blossomed into quite the young lady. In the real world, that means the braces came off, she grew about a half a foot, and her boobs went up two cup sizes. And that was about all it took to take her from Shelly Marsh, middle school loser, to Shelly Marsh, high school beauty. While she was learning how to contour and dress for her shape, the boys around her began to court her in an endless revolution of short term boyfriends, none of which lasted longer than a month at best. Because Shelly Marsh was not about to become some high school sweetheart and chain herself to this god awful town. She flirted, she dated, but she more importantly worked her ass off to get her an early acceptance and pretty sweet scholarship deal to the University of Denver. And on this frozen winter night, as she laced up her boots to head out to the party of the weekend, she did it knowing she was celebrating her long sought after freedom.

Walking into a party in full swing, because Shelly Marsh had impeccable timing, arriving just late enough to avoid that awkward early party lull but early enough for everyone who mattered to still be sober enough to note her arrival, she made a straight shot to her friends at the drink table. Shelly appraised the room as they worked their way through their hellos and compliments, and was impressed to see most of the student body was present. Even some of the nerds and shut ins seemed to shuffle out of the house for this, everyone collectively relieved finals are over, winter break is here, and they had about five months until graduation. Finally, as the girls around her finished chirping about their outfits, one offered some real gossip.

“Did you hear about McCormick?” the girl faux-whispered, making quick glances toward the patio door, where Kevin McCormick was most likely casually smoking his signature Marlboro reds while swindling some jocks out of their money and dignity in some not so friendly poker game. And without thinking, Shelly found her eyes following that path to the porch, wondering what this boy had done now.

“No, what?”

“He got into Denver, too. Full ride.”

“No shit,” Shelly said, eyes wide. While her friend eagerly nodded, pleased she had provided something so shocking, Shelly wondered how she had failed to notice how hard he was working. He had been in the same classes as her for years, but he always seemed so distant, in a world all his own. Stan and Kenny were often around, she knew things at home had gotten worse, if at all possible. His mom had been sick a lot, and with her working less money had gotten even tighter. Without that full ride, he likely wouldn’t have even been able to go to college. But he did it, and for some reason Shelly felt proud of him. And for an even stranger reason she wanted to tell him that. And with a hurried goodbye to her friends, they watched in confusion as Shelly stepped out onto the patio, something she never would have considered an hour ago.

“Aw, come on guys, another round,” Kevin tempted, his cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. She could only really see his face from the bright cherry of it, turning his features red and shadowed. He smirked, casually shuffling the cards in his hands as the guys around him grumbled and groaned their way out of it, and began to disperse into the lawn and back into the crowds of the party. Kevin shook his head, tossed the deck on the table next to him, and took a long drag. Finally he looked up and saw Shelly standing in front of him.

“Oh, hey, Marsh.” In the dark she could just make out his smile, but she couldn’t tell how friendly it was. It was only now occurring to her he might not want to talk to her and maybe did hate her after all. Which melted away when he jokingly but sincerely asked, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I heard you’re going to Denver in the fall.” Her voice was as cool as the frost coating the windows, and maybe if she wasn’t so distracted by the knots in her stomach and fluttering of her heart she would be more concerned that she had left her coat by the door when she came inside. But Kevin was starting to stand now, as if he could sense her discomfort with location.

“You heard correctly,” he replied, motioning toward the door, “Let’s head back in. You got into Denver, too, right?” Shelly nodded, walking back into the house with Kevin in tow.

“You just couldn’t get enough of me, huh? Need another four years?” he teased, and now inside Shelly was able to get a good look at him. God, he was gorgeous. Most of the girls in her year overlook him because of all his family problems, but their brothers had kept them in close proximity throughout the years and she may have developed a small crush on him. But really, looking at him, tall, muscular, his messy brown hair kept short, his ice blue eyes full of the mystery and mischief he defined himself in. 

It might be a large crush. And she has been staring for far too long, as Kevin is now arching his brow, confused by her silence. “Are you okay, Marsh?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m great,” her words felt rushed, tumbling from her lips before she could stop herself. “I just figured, you know, since we’ll be seeing each other around next year it might be nice to get to know each other better.”

“The past twelve years haven’t given you a good enough snap shot?” he asked, not in an effort to accuse her, but there was still an edge to his words she couldn’t define. Like he was daring her to ask for something she wasn’t sure she wanted. But he flashed a grin, dissolving the pressure instantly, his presence calming her in the way it had since they were in elementary school, the way she had been craving for months but hadn’t realized.

“I guess I just,” she paused, unsure how to phrase her feelings. With a deep breath, she looked him in the eyes, “I just wanted to say I’m impressed. And proud. I won’t pretend I know your life, but from what I heard it hasn’t been easy. And I guess I just wanted you to know I was here. For you. And maybe it’d be nice to know someone in a strange new place, even if it is just, you know, Denver.” Shelly shut her eyes tight, and forced herself not to pinch the bridge of her nose, as she often did when frustrated. Or nervous. When she finally opened her eyes, Kevin was staring at her intently, but his face seemed completely unrecognizable.

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asked, softly, so softly she almost wasn’t sure he really spoke. But he was closing the gap between their bodies and reaching into his pocket for what must be the keys to his dad’s truck. Shelly nodded in agreement, surprising herself with her eagerness to leave the party early, with Kevin no less. People around them whispered as they passed, wondering how the white trash hustler ended up leaving with one of the most desired girls in school. But they grabbed their coats and walked to the truck, and as they started their drive the indistinct roar of the party faded and they found themselves in silence.

“So, where are we going?” Shelly asked, feeling idiotic for not asking sooner. Kevin shrugged, lighting another cigarette. He took a long drag, and Shelly wondered when he had picked up the habit, and if he picked up any of the other bad habits his family was known for.

“I figured we’d drive for a bit, maybe head up to Stark’s pond. Kenny said the ice is thick enough to skate on, if you’d want.” He seemed so confident, flicking his ashes out of the cracked window he held the cigarette too. 

“I didn’t bring my skates,” she replied sheepishly, as though she should have prepared better for the impromptu skating trip. Kevin smiled, seeming unperturbed by this news.

“Well, I got Kenny and Karen’s in the back, I’m sure one of them will fit. Or maybe not, and we just sit there at look at the scenery.” Shelly never pegged him as a sit back and enjoy the view kind of guy. I guess, though, she hadn’t really thought much about his likes more than she had too. She would have felt to tempted to cater to them, and until now his future and hers seemed so different. But now, now she felt like she could see them align. He was someone whose future she could have a stake in, and damn if that didn’t terrify her.

“That sounds like a great plan,” she breathed, and he smiled, eyes never leaving the road. And while they drove the caught up with each other, filling in the pieces they couldn’t get from their brothers, Kevin asking about her cheerleading and her career goals and her hobbies, Shelly asking about his studies, his job, his interests. He was going to major in psychology and criminal justice, he wants to be social worker and work with at risk kids. Shelly was going to major in economics or finance, thinking she’d make a great stockbroker, given how well she did in that unit in her AP econ class. By the time they were pulling into the pond it felt like they had been best friends forever, and Shelly was amazed at how easy it felt to talk to him. And he was correct, Kenny’s skates did fit her, and as he laced his, she started to wonder if this night was even real.

He took her hand, led her to the ice, and soon they were skating. It was slow and easy, making lazy circles around each other, occasionally attempting jumps and spins in an effort to impress the other one. They laughed and shouted, and for the first time in a long time Shelly wasn’t worried about the future. She was just enjoying their time together, as she slid up to her, chest to chest, forcing them both to stop.

“I was pretty surprised you came to see me tonight.” It was so cold, his breath was so warm across her cheeks, which soon turned scarlet. She looked down at their skates, but as she peaked up at him from her lashed she could see his breath was shallow, and he looked, of all things, hopeful.

“I surprised myself, too,” she admitted, feeling embarrassed at this confession. Kevin rested his forehead against hers, and his breathing became slower, steadier.

“I’m glad you did,” he breathed, lips inches from her own. “I don’t think you know how excited I was to hear that we’d be going to college together.”

“Really?” She asked, incredulous, looking up into his eyes. But he looked back into hers, deeply, and she searched his, looking for sign that he wanted this as much as she did, that he was maybe willing to invest himself in her, too.

“Shelly, you are by far the most interesting and stunning girls I’ve ever met. But I never dreamed,” he paused, blinking slowly, “I would have never imagined you thinking twice about a guy like me.”

“I think about you all the time,” she murmured, her face ablaze at her own bold confession. Kevin’s breath hitched, but his fingers laced with her own. Shelly tilted her head up just as Kevin moved his down, and their lips touched. He tasted like smoke and cherries, and was every bit as good of a kisser as she had always imagined. Shelly moved her hands up, holding him by the back of the neck, as his hands held her waist, their lips moving so fluidly as if they were designed just to kiss each other. She ran her tongue across his lips, across his teeth, across his tongue, and as he moaned into her mouth she gripped the back of his hair with on hand. Kevin soon followed, exploring her mouth with his tongue, his hands running up and down her sides, unable to keep still. Shelly could have spent hours kissing him, tongues dancing, and there seemed to be no real place where her mouth ended and his began, but he pulled away. He breathed heavily, looking at her, the only light coming from the moon above them.

“Hey,” he said, grinning at her with his signature charm. Shelly was sure she would melt the ice right then and there, but she managed to smile back instead.

“Hey.”

“Should we head back to the truck?” He looked nervous, like he was asking her for something greater than that. Maybe he was. Maybe she wanted him to.

“Yeah.” They skated slowly across the pond toward the truck, pausing every few feet to sneak in another kiss or two, before finally climbing into the cab. Quickly, they changed their shoes and started the engine, praying for the heater to kick on and the car to warm. 

Soon they were kissing again, slower than before but just as impassioned, and it was several songs later before they came up for air. Shelly would not be considered a slut by any means, but she wasn’t exactly new to the idea of sex. And Kevin had a reputation that preceded him, though it was largely fictional. Either way, Kevin seemed amazed and pleasantly surprised when she moved over to straddle him, shrugging off her coat in the process. He kissed her again, running his hands along her outer thighs, just teasing his thumbs under her skirt, and as his mouth moved down to her neck she couldn’t help but moan his name.

“Do you want to?” he asked, trailing kissed up to her ear. She nodded, adjusting her panties so that her entrance was exposed, while he quickly shoved his jeans down to reveal his cock. She kissed him, her hand wrapping around the thick base, and she teasingly pumped him while he secured a condom from the glove box. He quickly slid it on and found her with his fingers, smirking when he realized how wet she already was. She gasped, shuddering at his entrance, her hips bucking against his hand. 

“Ready?” he asked, positioning her so that he could fill her. She slid down him in reply, grinding into his hips, unable to wait any longer to feel him. He groaned, amazed at how eager she was, not even trying to hide the bliss he felt. Shelly hungrily kissed his neck and collar, wondering why she never did this sooner, wondering how many times she could do this again, wondering if they could just stay in this truck like this forever. But Kevin did not think he could last much longer, with each of her movements he felt himself growing closer and closer to his climax. He stuttered and stammered, trying to warn her, but really all he did was repeat her name over and over, like a prayer to a goddess he wasn’t worthy to worship.

When he finally came, with three hard and deep pumps, Shelly felt herself orgasm, too, shaking and vibrating with energy she didn’t know she had. She slid off of him, and he cleaned up and threw the evidence out the window, while she fixed her clothes. For a few moments they sat in silence, unsure what to say, neither of them really prepared for the path the night took.

“Hey,” Shelly finally said, scooting back so that their legs could just touch. Kevin wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

“Hey,” He buried his face in her, breathing her in, and Shelly tried to memorize the way his body felt against hers.

“So, what now?” She asked, holding his arm with her hands, running her fingers across his skin. In that moment, she never wanted to stop touching him, she never wanted to leave his side. 

“I can take you home,” he offered, knowing full well that wasn’t what she meant. She made a noise to reiterate her disapproval of his response. He sighed, his voice sounding small and strained, “I can’t promise you I’d make a very good boyfriend.”

“I know,” she agreed, thinking about how complicated his life was already, without her needing to burden him more.

“But I can try,” his voice was soft, trying to mask the hope hidden in it. Shelly smiled to herself, wondering if maybe she was getting too deep too fast. But really, when she was honest with herself, could she imagine a future with anyone else?

“I would like that,” she said, turning to look at him, so nervous, so vulnerable. She didn’t know how badly she wanted to be apart of him, a part of his life, until now. “I could be a good girlfriend, if you want.” He grinned and kissed her again, breathing into her mouth yes over and over again. Shelly resisted the urge to laugh and instead silenced him with her tongue. 

The rumors would be flying across the social circles tomorrow, if they weren’t already. But it didn’t matter because Shelly Marsh was now the girlfriend of Kevin McCormick, a boy she’d known almost her whole life and loved just nearly as long. And she was sure that even had she resisted her feelings, their futures would inevitably become tied together, and if that was the case, she was going to get started as soon as she could. 

When the morning sun started to shine through the windshield, they laughed, and finally began the drive home. Kevin reached across the bench for her hand, and they began to plan their new future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first published fic, I hope you like it. Please comment!


End file.
